


Pink fury.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [37]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Bloodplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Sadism, Love/Hate, Male Slash, Pain, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sopor Slime, Verbal Abuse, Violence, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Meenah Peixes smut fiction for male readers.  This is the last time the Royal bitch lays a finger on your sister but when you break into her hive, you discover something you did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink fury.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a black romance so expect violence and language.

You were angry. Well angry didn't begin to cover it.

Since discovering trolls, you had learnt a lot about their culture including their strange romantic quadrants. You didn't know if it was possible for humans to experience the hateful side that was kissmismetude but you did know your sis was not capable. You knew the highest blooded troll had set her spaded sights on your sis but she was not interested. You had the same problem with Cronus but at least Cro never got violent with you. So when you find Damara cleaning up your sister's wounds, you completely flip. You want to know who had attacked her. 

Your sister insists it is fine. Meenah had jumped her and tried to get her to strife but Dave and Damara saved her. This wasn't good enough for you. This bitch wasn't leaving your family alone so you were going to deal with it. Dave tries to follow you, telling you that you are being an dick but all you can see is red mist as you slam the door to the hive behind you.

You know where to find her. Getting to the pink moon in the bubbles isn't hard once you remember your ride - A flying motorcycle. You speed towards the castle cunningly concealed from view in one of the moon's craters. You bang on the door and get no answer. You bang again. She is blatantly ignoring you. Still filled with rage you kick the door down. The inside of the castle is decorated in pink silks, gold trim, and pearls. A big statue sits the the middle on the entrance hall. It is an extremely flattering one of the Princess in all her glory. Her slim figure carefully carved from marble. For a second, you almost forget your hate and look at the delicate features of her face. 

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and start tearing the place apart looking for her. This place has so many rooms, it takes you nearly an hour. The last room you make it to seems to be her respite block. You have never seen a four poster recoupacoon before. The recoupacoon is sunken into the floor with four marble mertrolls holding up a canopy. As beautiful as it is though, something else has caught your eye. The wall is covered with various photographs and drawings. Aranea's picture seemed to bear clubs, diamonds, and hearts. A picture of Karkat is covered in just hearts. You see one of Kankri with the word 'windbag' written across his forehead and another of Cronus with his eyes scratched out. Ouch. There is your Sis covered in spades. Poor Sis. She doesn't deserve any hate...HOLY FUCK. You did not expect to see what you saw next.

In the middle of the collage covering the walls was one picture covered more than any of the others in hearts and spades. The picture was of you. You had no idea she had any designs on you either way. She never spoke to you, just growled but you were normally with your sis so you assumed it was aimed at her. What the fuck is this bitch playing at? You don't have time to think about it as you hear a sound behind you. It is the aerodynamic sound of a golden trident speeding through the air. You move swiftly out of the way as it pierces your photo.

"W)-(AT T)-(--E GLUBBIN FUCK DO YOU SINK YOU AR--E DOIN, C)-(UMP?" screams an very angry Meenah, her face hot pink with rage. You pull the trident out of the wall.

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME FUCKING SHIT!" you bellow, "YOU HAVE LAID YOUR LAST FINGER ON MY SISTER!" Meenah growls and pulls a decorative spear off the wall. 

"S)-(--E isn't t)-(--E on--E you s)-(ould be worri--Ed aboat. )-(ow dar--E you br--Eak into MY )-(IV--E. I will fuckin krill you." and with that she charges at you at break-neck speed. There really isn't anywhere to run as she flies through the air and lands on you, sending you on your back. Instead of stabbing you, she attempts to choke you with the handle. You manage to block her efforts with the trident. This bitch is pissed. Those hearts are probably dust in the wind by now. You both seem equally matched in strength. It's a complete stand off. As she pushes down, you can't help but notice something is moving between you. It's small and feels damp. Is she getting turned on? For fuck sake, she is completely crazy. That is when you realize you have lost your mind as well because you are harder than an exam by Mensa. She has to be aware of this and you can tell by the smile on her face that she is. Still trying to choke you, she grinds her hips against yours. The friction drives you crazy. You hated her. You hated everything she put your friends through. Everything she put your sister through. But she was hot. Slender and supple, her belly peeked from under her shirt revealing soft skin like the marble in the hallway.

You both toss away your weapons and grab hold of each other. Your lips smash together, biting, licking, panting... You rip her shirt off. She calls you a nooksniffing fuckbucket and slaps you. Then she smashes her lips against you again. You roll her onto her back and start nipping her breasts, drawing blood. She pulls your hair and growls with pleasure. 

"G--Et in th--E slim--E you wort)-(l--Ess nookworm." she pants. She pushes you off her and gets up. Before you know what is happening, she grabs you by the hair again and pushes you into the recoupacoon. The slime is slightly warm and thick. It is quite pleasurable really but you don't have time to enjoy it as she takes a flying leap at you. 

"You crazy fucking bitch!" you snap and she laughs in your face as she begins to throw your clothes off and out. 

"You ar--E so fuckin pat)-(--Etic!" she snarls.

"I am not the one so desperate to have my nook filled that I'll fuck anyone!" you snap back.

"Bring it on tadpol--E!" she snorts. You slam into her. Her legs wrap around your waist. The slime supports the two of you as you begin to fuck her mercilessly. She howls and claws your back, drawing deep rivlets of blood. The slime starts to tint pink as her nook and bulge begin to pour fluid out of her. You are so disgusted by her yet incredibly turned on. So this is black romance? You could understand it now. You took out your anger by fucking her as hard as you could so her face contorts with a mix of pain and pleasure. You were going to make sure she couldn't walk for a whole sweep. 

She screams your name over and over as she comes hard and violently. You are not done with her yet. You are so close but sickened by the face of the bitch who hurt the one person you love most in the universe. You flip her over and take her from behind. Grabbing her braids, you pull on them hard like reigns. She didn't deserve to see your face nor be treated like a person. Right now, she was a thing. Something you hated with passion. A fuck toy who you were being gracious enough to use. She screams the hive down as you explode into her with her name on your lips. You both lay back in the slime exhausted, shocked, and feeling a serious sense of shame.

"You can stay until your cloth--Es ar--E cl--Ean." Meenah pants, "T)-(--En I want you t)-(--E fuckin glub outta )-(--Er--E."

"Not so fast." you pant, "You have to promise to leave my sister alone..."

"Sinc--E w)-(--En do I tak--E ord--Ers from you?" she growls.

"Since I will tell everyone about your quadrant shrine and how you make orca sounds when you cum if you don't." you grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - Amporas x Female reader.
> 
> Next time - Meulin x Male reader.


End file.
